


Birthday Present

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaia gets a kart from her opa as a birthday present and her papa doesn't like it.</p><p>Inspired by:<br/>Asked if he would like his daughter to follow in the footsteps of her father and grandfather, the German staunchly replied: “Definitely not – 100% not. It is dangerous, especially the early days. Go-karting is even more dangerous than F1 now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hiatus from writing!  
> Holidays have begun so now I have time (yay) but I've left my list at uni (nooo). I'm still gonna try and get some done but feel free to drop some prompts :D

Alaia’s third birthday was a relatively small one. It was just Nico, Vivian and both sets of grandparents. Alaia adored her grandparents and was eager to open her presents from them.

Vivian’s parents had given her a beautiful doll house, complete with a small replica set of the young family to play with. Once she had messed around with it for a bits, the attention turned to Keke and Sina.

Keke led them out of the French doors, into the garden. In the middle of it, sat a go-kart, all shiny and new. As Alaia darted towards her gift, Keke clasped Nico’s shoulder. “Just like the one you had,” he said, his smile beaming.

Nico pulled his father’s arm off his shoulder and went to the group that had gathered around the kart. “It’s getting dark, should we head back inside?”

Vivian was quick to notice the small sigh that escaped Nico’s lips when Alaia definatly shook her head. “Come on, Alaia. You can play with your new dolls.”

The three year old ran back inside, followed by everyone other than her papa and opa.

 

As Vivian poured the wine, she could hear the argument going on outside. Soon the wine bottle was emptied, the cake was eaten and Nico and Keke had returned. Alaia was getting tired as well so Vivian’s mother put her to bed. Once she was fast asleep, both sets of grandparents said their goodbyes as they took a taxi back home.

 

As she turned her attention to the dishes, Nico joined her.

“So are you going to tell me what that was about?” she asked, handing Nico a plate to dry.

“What?” he innocently asked. He looked up to match Vivian’s gaze. “Oh that…It was about the kart.”

“Do you not like it?” she asked.

“No it’s nice,” he replied, putting the plate to the side, “but I’m not sure it’s for her.”

“What do you mean?” She handing him another plate. “She loves her toy cars as much as her dolls.”

“Yeah but this is different.”

“Do you not want her to drive a kart?” Vivian said, her voice dropping.

“I don’t want her to race them.”

A short spell of silence feel between them as Nico put away the plates.

“Nico,” she hesitated, “you know that’s a bit absurd.”

“Why?” he retorted, his tone increasing. “She’s never gonna race in a kart and that’s decided.”

“But what if she wants to,” said Viv.

“Well she can’t. I won’t let her.”

“Nico, if this is because she’s a girl-“

“SHE WON’T!” The plate fell from his hands and shattered into pieces. “She won’t,” he repeated, tears starting to form. He turn away to grab the broom but Vivian put her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, my hand slipped. Must’ve been the wine.”

“Nico,” she rubbed his shoulder softly.

“It’s not safe,” he whispered, reaching for her hand. “Not anymore.” He took a deep breath and continued. “Dad didn’t want me to race either, remember?”

“Yeah but it got safer Nico, and it’s only going to get safer.”

“That’s what everyone else thought until three years ago.”

There was another spell of silence until Vivian heard Nico sniffle. “You go to bed honey,” he said. “I’ll clear this up and join you.”

Vivian placed a kiss on his forehead and slowly walked past him. As Nico picked up the broom, he could see the kart, shining under the light on the patio.

I can’t lose them, he thought, I can’t.

 


End file.
